<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm as Summer, Sweet as Honey by JayTDawgzone9999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213048">Warm as Summer, Sweet as Honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999'>JayTDawgzone9999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Exploration, F/M, Feelings, Flower Crowns, Nature, Porn with Feelings, Size Difference, Some Humor, TKS-Week2-HL/MLW Ships, TKSSummerFunTimeEvent2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, Wilderness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly before embarking on a journey like none other, Tsukasa finds some time to relax and enjoy some peace and quiet for once and finds that some company makes the experience all the more enjoyable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hokutouzai Minami/Shishiou Tsukasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TKS Summer Time Fun Event (June and July)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm as Summer, Sweet as Honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's ya boi, back at it again with the rarepairs that about 3 other people may or may not ship but whatever, I just like these two and find their dynamic interesting, plus it appeals to a lot of my kinks so that's always a bonus.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Considering everything that had happened after the entire human race had been turned to stone 3700 years ago, Tsukasa wasn't all that surprised when he woke up one warm summer morning after Senku thawed him out, re-petrified him, and revived him to heal the mortal wound he had sustained when Hyouga stabbed him. Sure, the whole thing Senku told Tsukasa about going to the moon threw him for a loop but after getting over his initial shock that their ultimate enemy, the Why-Man, was on the moon of all places, Tsukasa took a deep breath-he was prepared to do whatever needed to be done, but first, some relaxation was in order. After all the bullshit Tsukasa went through-both in the modern world and the stone world alike-he could really use a break. To that end, he decided, what better way to enjoy some much-desired peace and quiet than to take full advantage of the simple joys of nature? </p><p>As Senku didn't need him for much that day, after Tsukasa took care of what he needed to get crossed off the day's to-do list, Tsukasa spent the rest of the day outside the boundaries of Ishigami Village, exploring the wilderness by himself. Few things brought Tsukasa as much joy as spending time outdoors in nature, usually by himself. Though his childhood hadn't exactly been conducive to the development of his social skills, Tsukasa had discovered from an early age that he preferred nobody's company quite so much as his own. There were few people in the world Tsukasa cared for, and none of them could even come close to matching his physical strength and stamina, which left him without any friends to share his favorites pastimes with. He trained by himself when the opportunity presented itself and he explored the wilderness by himself. Walking through the forest for hours or scaling up large hills and tall mountains was as easy as blinking and chewing gum at the same time for someone with his inborn strength and athletic prowess, and with quite a decent amount of time available to him-the entire rest of the day, as it so happened,-the wild, uninhabited expanse of land outside of the small village Senku and the others called home was calling his name. The decision to heed its call came as naturally as blinking to Tsukasa-by the time the sun was beginning its slow crawl under the horizon, he had traveled at least a dozen miles, maybe more before turning back.</p><p>Though Tsukasa had been staying in an empty hut since Senku revived him, Ishigami Village felt no more like home to him than anywhere else-the wilderness wasn't exactly home either, but it felt much closer to it than the village did. Out in the middle of nowhere, in the untamed, unpopulated land where no humans had staked a claim to anything, Tsukasa felt closer to being at peace than he ever had anywhere else, and he was grateful that there was so much of this unexplored, unoccupied land right outside Ishigami Village-all he had to do was walk over the bridge and there it was. </p><p>Feeling much more relaxed than before, Tsukasa made his way back, hoping not to run into anyone annoying along the way-he didn't get along with many people back in the modern world and the stone world wasn't much different. Senku, who was busy doing science things with Chrome, Gen, and a few other people, didn't need him for anything at the moment, or so one of the two village guards-Tsukasa never picked up his name but recognized the glasses he wore nonetheless-had informed him once he had reached the border of the village. Hearing as much, Tsukasa thanked the other man for the information, deciding to visit a particular spot nearby where he liked to relax and watch the sunset or the stars in the night sky when he could steal away a few moments to himself late in the day or night. </p><p>It was rare that anyone accompanied him-sometimes Mirai liked to tag along, but otherwise, Tsukasa made use of the spot as a place for him to relax by himself. Never one to shy away from taking time to reflect on the nature of his circumstances and what life had in store for him, Tsukasa often found himself drawn to that particular spot because it was close by but also far enough out of the way that nobody would come bothering him unless it was an emergency. It came as a surprise to him, then, when he was heading there, that he found Minami, holding some flowers, nearby. She was sitting on her legs, wearing the same short red dress she favored the most, picking some flowers. None of the flowers in her hand were the same type of flower as far as he could tell, though if someone were to ask him, Tsukasa couldn't honestly say he preferred any one of them over any other one of them. Everything in nature held its own form of beauty and to him, it was all worthy of appreciation.</p><p>       "Oh, hi, Tsukasa!" Minami got up just as soon as he spotted her there, holding the flowers she had picked in one hand and smoothing out her dress with the other. "What brings you out here? I was just picking some flowers-the person who asked me to pick them told me not to say who they're for." </p><p> Tsukasa hadn't been paying as much attention as he might have otherwise-his mind was far too distracted with vague, muddled thoughts that were less than easy to name. His mind had been wandering a little more frequently after being revived by Senku, especially during the last day or so. For the first time in a long time, he couldn't recall feeling annoyed or pissed off about something, and it was a nice change of pace, even if he had no idea what to do about it so when Minami's hair accessory accidentally fell off her head and she asked him to hold the flowers while she put it back on, he said nothing, waiting patiently until she had successfully re-adjusted the grey hairpiece and smoothed her hair back down. </p><p>       "Sorry about that, it falls off sometimes." Tsukasa briefly considered handing her back the flowers, and would have if he had felt more like himself, but a strange idea occurred to him and the impulse to follow through on it struck him in such an odd way that he found himself unable to resist it. </p><p>The look on Minami's face when he placed the flowers, some of which he had threaded together in a semi-circular shape, in her hair was amusing-though women often appreciated his looks, he never considered himself all that skilled in charming women (or anyone, really.) Tsukasa had a lot of personality, but most of it was awkward and rather unsettling as opposed to endearing, and it would be a cold day in hell when he found a woman who appreciated anything about him besides his looks and his strength. Or, at least, that's what he thought before he revived the slim blonde reporter in the not so distant past. It took him quite a lot longer than he was willing to admit for him to figure out that she seemed as delighted by him for who he was as a person as she was by his physical appearance and fighting ability and he had yet to decide how it made him feel besides quietly pleased that he had found someone he could discuss various topics of conversation with, almost as if he had a friend. </p><p>         "What are you doing?" </p><p>          "I just thought this might be easier than holding them, that's all." Tsukasa replied, noting that the different colors of the flowers brought out the light dusting on pink on her cheeks a little more than he expected them to. "It suits you very well." </p><p>           "Oh-thanks-" Minami didn't have the heart to tell him that Senku had told her to pick the flowers because Taiju asked Senku to pick some flowers for him so he could give them to Yuzuriha but poor Taiju was too embarrassed about being caught to do it himself and Senku was too busy to help him out. </p><p> Tsukasa wasn't sure what came over him, nor did he really care. "You're very pretty." Regardless, he saw no point in mincing words. Tsukasa was a busy man, and he didn't have time to waste stringing together elaborate descriptions when simpler messages got the point across just as efficiently. </p><p>            "Tsukasa?" </p><p> Either way, the look on Minami's face was entertaining. Tsukasa wasn't picky by any means-his hormones got going whenever he saw a pretty woman-small, tall, thin, curvy, pale, tan-none of it mattered to him before and it didn't matter now. Minami was a very pretty woman, to be sure, but what he liked more than anything else about her was the look in her eyes when she saw him, the way she smiled when she was taking pictures or recording a conversation with someone, and how happy Mirai was when she was around. That wasn't to say he didn't care about what he saw-Minami being slim and blonde and having bright eyes and soft lips and a feminine figure was certainly a treat for his eyes, but the most important things to Tsuaksa were all the things on the inside-all the things that really made someone who they were. </p><p>            "I'm just telling the truth-nothing more nothing less." The corners of his mouth turned upwards-to anyone else it would have been imperceptible but to Minami, it was enough to make her face turn red as he held her close to him. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about." </p><p>            "That's easy for you to say-someone as handsome as you could have any woman you want-I mean, obviously there aren't as many around now as there used to be, but you could pick just about anyone." </p><p>             "And I have." Tsukasa was many things, blunt was one of them. It was the same now as it had ever been, which proved to be a little too much for Minami to handle. </p><p>             "You-" She stopped for a moment as the wheels in her head began turning, a light-bulb going off mere moments later. Her heart pounded in her chest, Minami finding herself uncomfortably aware of just how warm she felt in Tsukasa's arms-it wasn't the first time someone had hugged her or she had hugged someone else, but Tsukasa's mere presence, which was almost overwhelming as is, made her feel as warm as the hottest summer day, his voice as sweet as honey in her ear was even worse, and having him hold her so close was the straw that broke the camel's back. "I'm not hearing things, am I?" </p><p>             "There's no reason to doubt yourself-I've never made it a habit to say things I don't mean and I don't plan to start now." </p><p> He was so warm, his arms-his arms were so big-she thought, wrapped around her as tightly as they were-he was so huge, she could feel his presence even when he was barely in eyesight, and here he was, holding her so close, close enough that had they been closer in height, she could have heard his heartbeat. She felt so small in his arms, and for the first time in her life, it didn't feel like a bad thing. If a certain familiar ache low in her body caused heat to pool in her stomach, she saw no point in mentioning it. If she did, she worried she might wake up, alone somewhere in her bed back in the modern world, with all its heartache and disappointments, somewhere far away from Tsukasa, realizing this was just a cruel dream her mind created. </p><p>              "No, I guess not..." she agreed. "I must be pretty stupid to even think something like that..." </p><p> Minami wondered if her doubting him would annoy him, but when she felt him thread his fingers through her hair, humming to himself in a low voice, she figured it wasn't the case, her heart beating wildly in her chest and the heat insider her blooming like a flower that had just popped out of the ground on the first day of spring. It was getting pretty late. Late enough that someone might question what the two of them had been doing if they headed back to Ishigami Village now. Tsukasa was really a wonderful man-that much had been obvious since the first day she met him all those thousands of years ago, and the evidence for it only grew with time after he revived her in the stone world. To be with someone like him-in all senses of the word, seemed like something far beyond her reach, something she shouldn't ever dream of seriously trying to pursue. He trusted her and valued her time and her skills and her cheerful, sunny disposition in stark contrast to his own but that was all she could hope for, she thought. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate it-he was a better man than any other man she had ever met and that would hold true no matter how he felt about her-it was undeniable and she would never perceive it as anything other than an incredible stroke of luck that she got to meet someone like him and spend time with him. If that was all it was, she would have lived out the rest of her days a happy woman. </p><p> The actual truth-reality for what it really was, turned out to be something much better than that, however-something beyond even her wildest dreams. As the sun sank under the horizon and the two of them found a way to sneak back into the village without the two guards who were comically different from each other paying too much attention (that is, paying enough attention to ask the wrong kinds of questions,) Minami found herself in the empty hut Tsukasa was staying in until their trip to America. Whatever the future had in store for her, Minami was more than excited to find out for herself, especially when Tsukasa took off the thick, heavy lion pelt he wore and wrapped it around her, his hands reaching for the fabric that kept his robe tied together. Minami was as comfortable as anyone could hope to be sitting on Tsukasa's bed wrapped up in Tsukasa's lion pelt but she found herself reaching out to take one of his much larger hands in his own- though she said nothing, the second their hands touched, he got the message loud and clear. </p><p> After helping each other out of each other's clothes, hands ghosting over curves and muscles along the way, Minami found herself seated on Tsukasa's lap, still wrapped up in his lion pelt, one of his hands resting on the small of her back while the other rested on her shoulder as she stroked his bare chest-despite being an adult, his chest, which was twice as broad as any other man's, was still as smooth as that of a boy, Minami able to feel every detail of his dense, well-defined muscles as her hand trailed down from his chest to his stomach, admiring the firmness of his toned abdominal muscles as he held her close to him, so close their lips could have brushed together if they were closer in height. With a nod of affirmation from Tsukasa, Minami brought her hand lower, her throat going dry as a wave of excitement rushed through her until-</p><p>           "Ahhh, the observatory!" a familiar male voice belonging to a certain scientist yelled in complete and utter aggravation and frustration as Tsukasa and Minami heard a regrettably loud explosion in the distance. </p><p>           "What about the observatory?" another familiar male voice belonging to a certain former sorceror-turned-science-apprentice asked. </p><p> Some things never change, Tsukasa grumbled to himself inside the privacy of his own head as he excused himself as politely as possible, knowing that thanks to the lack of common sense that seemed baked into the population of the Kingdom of Science that it would fall to him to handle this particular disaster. This better not be what I think it is, he thought as he regretfully left the hut to engage in the age-old practice of idiot wrangling which he had grown unfortunately accustomed to taking care of since joining the Kingdom of Science. </p><p> Wrapped up in Tsukasa's lion pelt, Minami stared at the ceiling while she lied on Tsukasa's bed, counting the seconds until the strongest man in the world returned without so much as an explanation (as none was needed,) shutting the door behind him before stripping off his robe and pulling the cute, perky reporter he had grown so fond of during their time in the stone world under him while she squealed in an excited, girlish voice for what was to follow, Tsukasa discarding his lion pelt off to the side without a care in the world-after all, it wasn't like Senku, Chrome, (or anyone else for that matter,) would be able to hear them for the rest of the night. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>